cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbzey
Atheist Emirates Atheist Emirates is a growing, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Atheist Emirates work diligently to produce Pigs and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Atheist Emirates has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Atheist Emirates allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Atheist Emirates believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Atheist Emirates will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Alliance Information Back when the Discovery of Athiest Emirates was upon us, Forbzey (President of Ethiest Emirates) was looking for an alliance and he fell for Union of Souvorigan Nations who later renamed themselves to The Centeral Powers (TCP) - a very small, developing alliance - but no matter what Forbzey did not feel "at home" in TCP because his nation was unprotected due to the small number of members. So SolidSnake204 introduced him to The Foreign Division (TFD) and Forbzey has made some friends with TFD and he feels "right at home" with them as the Army size is great and they have restrictions on Wars! Problems with the NPO After settling in with The Foreign Division Atheist Emirates became a little more powerful as "Development Deals" gave them higher levels of Infrastructure, this then lead to an attack by the New Pacific Order (NPO), the largest alliance on Cyber Nations - they claimed that the nation of Atheist Emirates had attacked an NPO Applicant - although there was absolutly no evidence to porve this (other than the word from the NPO) as the Nation was apparently Deleted and Athiest Emirtaes had no memory of Attacking an Applicant. But after some pleads from President Forbzey - the NPO aggread to drop all attacks and let everyone get on with their lives! Government Information When Athiest Emirates was discoverd, a Government was needed. The people of Athiest Emirates beleived in Equaltiy and open boarders, meaning that Communism was chosen; but after months of hard labour and no advancments the Communist Dictator was removed - throwing the country into Anarchy. The Anarchy lasted a few days then Federals lead by Forbzey marched into the Nation, returned order and made the country Federal. The new goverment realised that the people wanted equality - so they got it, they did not want open boarders for imigrants (the boarders were opened but you had to become a citizen before entering, as of Febuary 2009 - they were pernemantly closed!), they also wanted more freedoms - this came with the Federalisation so it was not really an issue, and finally they wanted fair pay - this was not granted because tax rates are high inorder to make the nation more advanced! Vs.